


Irresistible

by the_sylph_of_mind



Series: How the Mighty Fall in Love [1]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: F/M, Series, Sex, so much sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-12
Updated: 2015-06-01
Packaged: 2018-03-30 05:16:21
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 6,879
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3924265
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/the_sylph_of_mind/pseuds/the_sylph_of_mind
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This is a series of stories set in different parallel universes in which Thor and Natasha find themselves caught up in lust with each other, all under extremely different circumstances. In this installment, Tony tricks Thor into taking some Viagra and Thor, full of need, knocks on Natasha's door to plead for help out of his current situation.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Immortals

     “No seriously, this is totally something we Midgardians take on a regular basis. It’s to help us, you know, function, like a vitamin.”  
     “I do not believe you are speaking truth to me.”  
     “Okay admittedly I’ve had my run ins with lying in the past but come on, Thor, we’re friends. Why would I lie to you?”

     Why indeed was the question. It would later turn out that it was to win a bet with Clint that Tony could trick Thor into having an erection to settle yet another bet about guessing length and width and so on, since Tony suspected Thor bolstered his numbers.  
     What went according to plan was that Thor would indeed take the little white pill Tony was fervently offering to him, and later curse his grandiose boasting of “Asgardian constitution not being affected by such meager mortal concoctions.” What nobody suspected was that Thor, already with a large sexual appetite fit for a god, would become nearly dangerous with lust. Having an erection that lasts longer than four hours is common in Asgard, but having one with nothing to satiate it? Unthinkable.  
     It was then that Thor knocked on the door to Natasha’s quarters, trying to hide his throbbing erection with one hand for modesty's sake and failing impressively.


	2. Dead on Arrival

     Natasha was always wary about when others knock on the door to her room at the Avengers tower. Usually it was Tony trying to see if she and Pepper would ever do a little girl-on-girl for his birthday (which fell more often than once a year, it would seem), with both party’s consent, of course. Natasha had nearly broken Tony’s nose once with how fed up she had become. He became rather scarce for a while after that. 

     When she looked through the viewer, she was surprised to find Thor standing outside her door, rather awkwardly leaning his weight onto one foot. She quirked an eyebrow and slid open the door. 

    “Thor, is there something I can help you with?”

    “Lady Natasha, I…” Were the only words out of his mouth before Natasha glanced down to his suspiciously placed hand, guarding an impressive, painful-looking swollen bulge in his pants. 

    Even with her sharper-than-daggers wit, “…Ah.” was all she could think to say. 

    Thor blushed, actually blushed, something Natasha wasn’t even sure gods could do prior to that moment, and let out a long breath before saying,

    “As a matter of fact, Lady Natasha, there is indeed something with which I was hoping, nay, praying you could help me.”

...

     Thor had a difficult time getting comfortable on the couch in Natasha’s large living room section of her quarters. He couldn’t lean forward, at all, and if he leaned back his throbbing cock stuck out from the rest of him at a shameful perpendicular angle.

     “Lady Natasha, I have been poisoned.” he confessed. “I assure you that I do not mean to appear before you in such a…er, eager state.”

     Natasha was at her bar, pouring herself a shot of the strongest stuff with a Russian label she could find. She knocked back the clear, invigorating liquid and cleared her throat before smiling a little.

     “‘Poisoned’ is putting it a little dramatically, Thor. I think you fell for a trick, compliments of our version of Loki. Though I do wonder,” She paused as she swallowed down a second shot. “You say you don’t mean for me to see you like this. And yet, here you are.”

     Thor blushed again. 

     “Please forgive my forward manner, Lady Natasha. This is most unbecoming of me. It is…difficult to resist the urges I find myself experiencing.”

     Natasha chewed her tongue, rotating her shot glass in her fingers, hovering between the sink and the bottle of vodka. “That’s viagra for you.” She said, settling on the bottle of vodka for a third shot. And after a pause, a fourth. “So I can only assume you came to me to help you satisfy those urges.”

     Thor’s brows peaked and he nearly whined in pain. 

     “Lady Natasha, I do not mean to…I do not consider you a mere…It is not my intention to…”

     “Thor.” Natasha sighed and considered the fifth shot she had poured before offering it in Thor’s direction. “I get that this is a booty call. You don’t have to try and make me think it’s something more.”

     Thor reached behind him and took the small shot glass, but did not drink. 

     “That would imply that there are no true feelings of admiration or respect for the other party. This is something I loath to picture.” His knuckles grew white around the shot glass, and, thinking lest he should shatter it, he drank the proffered shot, licking his lips. “I come to you, Natasha, because you are a warrior. You are a Midgardian to challenge even me in skill. I come to you for…help in this matter because I feel assured you would see that I am truly…” he shifted in his seat and groaned uncomfortably. “…in pain. Not merely lusting for an evening full of romping and meaningless bodily contact, no. I know not what Stark’s human medicine did to my constitution, but whatever the cause, the effect is that I…” 

     He paused, tapping his fingers against the empty shot glass before setting it down on the side table and stood to face Natasha behind the bar, not trying to hide his somehow growing erection. “The effect is that I am made honest, and I cannot lie to you in this moment. I need you, Lady Natasha.”

     “Thor.” Natasha circled around the bar and approached him, not unlike a predator encircling her prey. “You realize that if we do this, I’m not going to hold back.” 

     Despite the growing need in his lower region, Thor found himself taken aback.

     “…You do not fear me injuring you? Instead you warn me of your capabilities and ask for no temperance of my own?”

     Natasha couldn’t help but smile, all teeth, unusual for her.

     “You may be the God of Thunder, but I doubt you’ve been trained like I have in the art of using sex as a manner of espionage.”

     Thor gulped, finding himself intimidated by the prospect of sex with a beautiful woman for the first time in his life.

     “Indeed I have not.”

     “Then let me make sure you understand.” She stood toe-to-toe with him, barely measuring to his collarbones, but somehow a larger presence than he. She pushed her stomach against his cock, making it throb painfully. Thor winced. “If you do this with me, you will learn a thing or two.”

     Thor’s libido roared inside him, clawing to be let out, to ravage this small Midgardian in front of him until there was nothing left of her, but what little forethought he held onto knew better than to presume he would be the one ravaging her. His erection, pressed hard and hot against Natasha, ached nearly to the point of tears. He looked down into her eyes, breathing heavily and anxiously, challenged to a game of the flesh by this mortal woman. This extraordinary, dangerous mortal woman. 

     “Please, Lady Natasha. Teach me all I can learn.”

 


	3. A Little Less Sixteen Candles, a Little More "Touch Me"

     Neither of them were wearing their uniforms, which was probably for the best. Thor’s Asgardian garb was intricate at best, near impossible to remove by unfamiliar hands at worst. Instead, Natasha’s skilled fingertips trailed up Thor’s chest and brushed the long, burgundy jacket from his shoulders, letting the sound of the fabric folding at his feet fill the room, coupled with his breathing.  
     “You are…you are certain?” Thor asked her, voice nearly a choking whisper. "Please, I…I do not wish to harm you, but I…I do not jest, I cannot restrain myself in this false, enchanted state of body, especially so in light of you…removing m-my clohhh…ohh gods…”  
     Natasha hooked her fingers under the buckle of Thor’s belt and slowly slid the leather out of its simple clasp. She chuckled, rare for her.  
     “Now I can say I’ve made the god of thunder stutter.”       
     At this, Thor finally loosened his taught stature and chuckled.  
     “’Tis assuredly a feat unparalleled!”  
     “I would imagine…” Natasha spoke languidly, slowly pulling the belt from Thor’s waist, the leather singing through the denim loops. “…that you are usually the one taking charge in this sort of scenario.”  
     “You are right to believe so.” Thor flexed his fingers at his waist, aching to touch her, but knowing full well if he made a misstep he would likely end up on the floor with a broken wrist. “’Tis unusual for one of my blood to be so…patient. Though I must confess…I am experiencing a fair amount of difficulty being so at the current moment…”  
     Natasha let Thor’s belt slip through her fingers and curl on top of his discarded jacket at his feet with a muffled thump.  
     “Is that so?” A carnivorous grin spread across her face as she ran her fingertips along the seam of Thor’s taught zipper. She watched as his countenance crumbled at her touch and he clenched his jaw, fighting not to grip her waist, throw her down on the couch behind him and rip her pretty black button-up blouse in half.  
     “Lady N-Natasha, I knew not you could be so cruel…”  
     “Oh, this is nothing.” She slid her fingers under the hem of Thor’s dark cotton shirt and trailed them along the seam of his jeans. “You have no idea what I could do to you.”  
     The tortured beast inside Thor thrashed and, unable to bear it any longer, he reached a broad hand forward and rested it on her hip, squeezing.  
     “I know what I could do to you, dear Natasha.”  
     She quirked an eyebrow and ran a hand down his arm, resting it on the back of the hand squeezing her round hip, a dare in her eyes.  
     “Why don’t you show me what you could do?”  
     At this, Thor inhaled once, deeply, and roughly wound his arm around her waist, encircling her with his grip, and lifted her off her feet, yanking her to his chest and walking forward to the wall behind her to crush her up against him. Natasha groaned under his weight, but her eyes were glinting mischievously and her grin was full of lust. Thor let a growl rumble from his chest, vibrating through where hers was pressed up against him. She shuddered and wrapped her legs around his waist and wound her fingers into his golden hair, pulling his face towards hers and forcefully pressing her lips to his, including a fair amount of teeth and tongue. Thor growled again into her mouth, using his free hand to pull open the dark blouse she wore, popping a number of buttons. They rolled and clacked onto the polished floor and joined Thor’s discarded articles of clothing.  
     “I liked this shirt.” Natasha growled, and for a moment Thor balked, thinking now was the moment he would end up in the medical wing. Instead Natasha untwisted her legs from around his waist and dug her heels into the wall behind her, shoving forward into him and knocking him backward onto the thick rug adorning the hard floor. Her weight coming down on his abdomen knocked the wind out of him and he found himself arching his back and mewling like a kitten. Natasha laughed viscously.  
     “I haven’t even started banging you yet and I have you squirming under me with your mouth wide open.”  
     Thor dragged in a labored breath and gasped under her, looking up at her shapely face, torn shirt and exposed undergarments. His erection, momentarily softened by the lack of oxygen, was reinvigorated.  
     “Lady Nata—” he coughed before continuing, clenching his teeth. “Natasha, that is hardly fair.”  
     “Life isn’t fair. Are you seriously complaining?” She forced her mouth over his again, pinning his shoulders down, digging her fingernails into his soft, golden flesh bound taught around hard muscle.  
     Thor tried to mumble his response into her warm mouth, but it devolved into a moan as he ran his hands up her hips and along her sides and curled his fingers into her short, burgundy hair.  
     Natasha growled into his moan and tightened her knees around Thor’s sides, constricting his diaphragm. He choked on her kiss and fought to draw in air. Natasha chuckled villainously, rolling her hips onto Thor’s painful erection as she minimized his breathing. Thor bucked up into her, whimpering, craving contact with her warm thighs and what he suspected was a flawless womanhood more than he craved deeper breaths or more air. He began to feel light-headed and delirious and he tried to form words like “please” and “let me” and “I beg of you,” but he could only articulate gasps and needy moans.  
     Natasha smiled and said “What? Couldn’t quite catch that.” She unclenched her vice-like grip from around his middle and Thor drew in a sharp, desperate breath. He lay there under her, panting for a moment. Natasha waited patiently for him to catch his breath enough to offer up a response. Thor looked up at her, perched on top of him, and grit his teeth, his erection throbbing hungrily between her thighs. She looked down at him and smirked.  
     A low, rumbling, growling sound began growing in Thor’s chest. Natasha’s smirk slowly faded and her eyes steadily grew wider as the growl built to a carnal, thunderous snarl.  
     “I believe that is enough!” He said through clenched teeth, his jaw muscles twitching beneath his beard. Quick as the lightning he commanded, he gripped her hips and rolled to his left, flipping her over and pinning her beneath him. She let out a huff as her back hit the carpet and a gasp when Thor’s weight crushed her to it. Thor straddled her thighs to keep her from using her legs and balled his fists into the remainder of Natasha’s shirt, pulling roughly and tearing the soft, lacy material clean in two with a loud rip. He yanked it off each of her arms without giving her an inch to retaliate.  
     “Thor…” Natasha managed to get a word in edgewise, eyes wide. “Thor you might want to slow down, big guy.”  
     “Oh, Lady Natasha,” Thor leaned down, low voice rumbling like thunder with the sharpness of hail in her ear. “You summoned the storm, and none can slow its progression.”  
     A shudder ran through her at his words, voice low and dangerous, his long hair sticking to her lips as he ran his tongue along the cuff of her ear.  
     “If I remember right I wasn’t the one who waltzed into your room with a hard-on—ohhh…” His tongue slid from her ear down to the point of her jaw and she swallowed her next words. He trailed the tip of his tongue down her pale throat and along her sharp collarbones, down to the soft curve of her breast. He flicked his tongue under the lacy edge of her bra, pulling it back slightly with broad, rough hands. Natasha struggled under him, wanting to use her legs, wanting to constrict his breathing, wanting to flip him onto his back and ride him like a fucking stallion. But Thor squeezed his thighs around her own, keeping her pinned beneath him as he pulled the cup of her black bra down and exposed Natasha’s flushed breast.  
     “Don’t you dare.”  
     Natasha squirmed under him, curling her fingers into his long, golden hair and halfheartedly trying to pull his head away from her taught nipple, but all her struggling wouldn’t have kept Thor from leaning down and closing his mouth around the pink flesh, laving his tongue over and around it.  
     A long, sinful moan slid between Natasha’s lips as her back arched into Thor’s mouth, pulling and flicking. She writhed under him, trying to pull her legs out from under his, wanting to be back on top, wanting to be the one making him moan. Instead she found herself sensationally compromised, not at all unpleasantly. She sighed and her breath hitched as Thor touched his teeth to her nipple. He chuckled and the vibrations rumbled through her sensitive flesh, making her moan and arch into his mouth harder.  
     Thor released her breast with a wet pop and nuzzled his nose against the damp curve, growling and running his tongue along the less sensitive flesh.  
     “Do you still wish for me to slow down?” He rasped.  
     “I think I’m craving a little bit of the opposite right now.” Natasha replied breathily, doing her damnedest to roll her hips into Thor’s. He grinned hungrily and slid his hands down her sides, hooking his fingers under the hem of her straight black skirt and pulling it up over her thighs, resting the crunched fabric around her round hips and exposing her dark underwear.  
     “Oh, these are exquisite. I shall enjoy ripping them from your person.” Thor hummed, trailing his fingertips over the black lace bound around her hips. She shuddered at his touch.  
     “I like these, too.” She said, squirming under him.  
     “I might have heeded your words had you not requested that I not slow down.” Thor grinned predatorily and curled his fingers into the lace at her hips, pulling and ripping them down the center.  
     Natasha gasped as the fabric was torn from her pink, sensitive flesh and she squirmed under Thor’s weight pressed to her thighs.  
     “Won’t you just let me up already?” She said, not without some frustration. “How exactly do you intend to have sex with me when you’re the one straddling me?”  
     “You make a fair point, Lady Natasha,” He replied, rubbing his thumb along her hipbone, trailing slowly down to the point of her vulva. “But I do not believe your…appetite is adequately whetted to accommodate me.”  
     “And what exactly does that mean?” Natasha quirked an eyebrow and pursed her lips. “I’ve wanted you since you threw me against the wall.”  
     “What it means is this.” Thor reached for the button of his jeans, his cock visibly throbbing through the denim, and drew the zipper down. He slid his hand down his pants and gripped his erection, freeing it to the air, then offered it as his explanation to the wide-eyed Natasha.  
     “…Ah.” She said again.


	4. Calm Before the Storm

     It was hungry, swollen, predatory, and massive. And it was inches from Natasha’s damp, warm womanhood. Thor groaned and it throbbed, momentarily turning a shade darker than it already was.  
     “Is this…your norm?” Natasha asked hesitantly.  
     “Sometimes.” Thor replied, rubbing the back of his neck with his rough palm. “Usually it is not so…voracious. I believe the, er…”  
     “Viagra?”  
     “Yes, that. I believe that had something to do with how…”  
     “Fucking huge?”  
     “…Yes.”  
     Natasha stared at it wordlessly, then began to laugh, something Thor had never before witnessed her do.  
     “I’m gonna kill Tony.”  
     “Verily, if you reach him before I.”  
     The two of them laughed together for a moment, and Thor leaned down and placed a kiss upon Natasha’s collarbone.  
     “Even under the…less than courtship-like circumstances, I will most likely treasure this until the end days of Ragnarok.”  
     “Oh?” Natasha quirked an eyebrow. “Why is that?”  
     “Because you are extraordinary. As noble and skillful as any Asgardian warrior.”  
     “You’re sweet.” She touched a hand to his face briefly, then slid her fingertips up and curled them roughly into his hair. “But that’s not what I was promised.”  
     Thor groaned at the sudden pain in his scalp, his erection, momentarily dulled, coming back full force.  
     “It would be dishonorable for me to not deliver well on my promises, Lady Natasha.”  
     At this, Thor finally shifted his weight and freed Natasha from the grip he had on her thighs. She sighed, then in a flash wrapped her legs around his waist and flipped him onto his back, landing neatly on his abdomen again. Thor groaned, though this time the breath stayed in his lungs. He used it to protest.  
     “Lady Natash—!” Natasha crushed her lips against his, sitting naked atop the God of Thunder, whose swollen, intimidating cock needed a little more help if it was going to fit at all. She surfaced from the kiss and, quite seriously, commanded:  
     “Open your mouth.”  
Thor blinked.  
     “I beg your pardon?”  
     “Open. Your mouth.” Natasha emphasized. Thor complied, if a little confusedly. Natasha shifted her position languidly from his abdomen to his chest. “You said my appetite wasn’t whetted enough?”  
Understanding began to dawn in Thor’s eyes.  
     “Aye, I did.” He replied, opening his mouth again after he spoke.  
     “Then whet this.” And with that, Natasha moved forward and covered Thor’s mouth with her damp, pink, perfect opening.  
Thor exclaimed in surprise, the sound muffled by Natasha’s sensitive flesh. The vibrations from his low, rolling voice ricocheted through her and she reared back and moaned.  
     “Keep talking, big guy.”  
     Thor swallowed and then hummed into her in earnest, his tongue sliding between his lips and over her pearl. With each lap Thor delivered to her clit, it pulled itself taught and throbbed, sending Natasha into a deliciously long string of moans and “Oh god”s and “Yes, more”s and “Holy hell”s. She started rocking against his mouth with each lave of his tongue, ordering him to keep humming. With each roll of her hips, Thor’s nose was covered by Natasha’s soft flesh and he was kept from inhaling. His breaths came fewer and farther between as Natasha began nearing her climax and started actively fucking his mouth.  
     She rolled into his tongue and her core tightened. Thor slid his hands up her sides tentatively and rested his palms on the sides of her breasts, moaning into her wetness. Natasha grabbed his hands by the wrists and Thor balked momentarily, sure he had overstepped his bounds, but she dragged his hands over her sweat-pricked flesh and slid them over her breasts, each nipple fit snuggly between Thor’s fore and middle fingers as he squeezed gently.  
     “Oh, you know how to use that mouth.” Natasha bit her lip and moaned. “God, yes! Yes! Don’t you dare fucking stop, I will string you up by that pretty hair of yours if you stop. Ohhhhh God Oh!” She spoke through her teeth, rolling her hips faster and harder onto him. Thor distantly wondered what it would be like to have her riding his erection as hard and as close to climax as she was riding his face.  
     Sharp as a razor, Natasha looked down at Thor between her thighs.  
     “Getting impatient, thunder boy?”  
     Thunder boy? Thor growled into her, insulted but still horny as hell. Natasha leaned her head back and moaned at the low vibrations.  
     “I’ll take that as a yes.” She pulled away from his mouth and he inhaled sharply, his eyes briefly spinning about the room.  
     “But my Lady, did you not—mmf!” Natasha covered his mouth with her hand.  
     “The longer I wait the further I get from an orgasm. I suggest you don’t keep me waiting.”  
     Thor looked down and had to stop himself from gulping. Natasha was perched at the very tip of his swollen erection, very nearly dripping down onto it. He could feel the heat from her opening radiating onto the purpled head of his cock and it throbbed, reaching for the source of the warmth.  
     “Well?” Natasha asked. “Is my appetite whetted enough for you?”  
     After a pause, he could take it no longer. “We shall see.” Thor replied, and pressed his tip to her slick entrance.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry to keep you guys waiting on the actual copulation, I really am enjoying drawing this out. However the next chapter will satisfy you, I promise!


	5. Fame < Infamy

     Natasha’s thin eyebrows peaked at the touch of Thor’s warm head to her soaked slit and her core instinctually tightened. Natasha leaned down and pressed her teeth to his ear,  whispering, 

     “I bet you’ve been thinking about fucking me for a looooong time, thunder boy,” rotating her hips and sliding his engorged head half an inch inside of her. Thor inhaled sharply and a whine escaped him. He gripped her hips and tried to drag her down further on his cock, but she didn’t budge an inch, not giving him the chance to press his massive erection deeper into her. 

     “Do you want me as badly now as you did when you first came to my door? Did you want me this badly when we first met? Have you been thinking for long about maybe tying me to a chair, maybe cuffing me to a bed?” She slid another increment down onto his bulging cock. Thor’s breath hitched and his eyes rolled back.

     “Yes…Gods, yes. I’ll say whatever you wish to hear!” He begged, trying to roll his hips up into hers. She merely chuckled and lifted her hips away from him, tutting amusedly.

     “Remember me mentioning my training, thunder boy? Welcome to sexpionage 101. I expect you to call me ‘ma’am.’” She pressed down on his massive erection a little further and his head slid into her, enveloped by her warmth and wetness. Thor threw his head back and nearly choked, writhing under her, desperate and needy. 

     “Yes ma’am, yes ma’am I swear on my honor, on my life, I’ve dreamt for many an hour about your body, alike to that of a goddess, flush with mine own!” He squirmed, straining to slide his erection deeper inside of her, with Natasha not giving an inch. “I b-beg of you…I am in pain, please!”

     Natasha’s eyes rolled back and she grinned carnally. “I love it when you stutter.” She pushed down, intending to hit his hilt in one swift, slick movement. She felt the stretch a third of the way down his cock and winced, but Thor’s satisfying, guttural moans at her enveloping him, even partially, inspired a little more wetness from her insides. 

     “Say my name.” She ordered. 

     “N-natashaaaaa…Ohhh, Lady Natashhhaaa….”

     “Louder!” She commanded, slipping further down on his cock. 

     “Natasha!” Thor cried out her name and bucked into her instinctually, pushing the remainder of his erection inside of her, his hips connecting with hers with a dull, wet slap. Natasha couldn’t help but cry out herself, stretched so much so quickly. She sat atop him gasping for a moment, her head thrown back, her breasts lifting with each sharp inhale. Thor’s blood was raging beneath his skin. He wanted to dig his fingernails into her soft, pale flesh and hold her under him as he fucked her, to make her raw, to release inside of her until there was nothing left for him to give, but even drugged with viagra and mad with lust, he was honorable.

     “A-are you…well?” He asked tentatively, lifting his head to look at where their bodies met, making sure she wasn’t bleeding, gods forbid. Natasha lowered her head, her eyes closed, breathing steadily and measuredly. She lifted her hips and slid slowly up his erection, and though the sensation was intoxicating, Thor’s insides clenched, sure he had overstepped his bounds this time and she was moving to leave their intimate setting.

     “I am more than well.” She said in a low, growling voice, and opened her eyes, commanding and fiery, and brought her weight down onto his swollen, monolithic cock.

     Thor reared back and arched his spine, crying out in utter ecstasy, his desire finally met and the pain of his erection giving way to complete and delirious bliss. Natasha winced only once more before Thor’s bulge was slick enough to slide deep into her and back out with relative ease. Once at that point, Natasha’s expression, already fierce, turned mischievous. 

     She curled her fingers into his dark collar and pulled, ripping his grey shirt in half and exposing his muscular chest. 

     “I hope you liked this shirt, thunder boy.” She said with a toothy grin, bringing her hips down onto his again. Thor could only reply with 

     “Yes, oh gods! More, I beg of you! Oh, harder! Harder!”

     The rush of wrapping someone around her finger shot through Natasha and she grinned devilishly.

     “I thought…I told you…to call me…ma’am!” She slammed her hips down onto his with each emphasis, causing Thor to cry out with each dull slap.

     “M-my OH…ap-pologiesssssss ma’aaaaam…th-thank you ma’am…oh gods…”

     His eyes rolled around the room and Natasha growled carnally. 

     “You’re right to thank me. I don’t fuck just anybody like this.” She leaned back and braced her hands against her ankles, pushing him against her g-spot before setting an intoxicating, rhythmic roll of her hips onto his pulsating cock. Thor moaned wordlessly under her and spastically grabbed at her hips, digging his nails into her skin and pulling her towards him, arching his pelvis up into her further and eliciting a gasp from her. 

     Natasha dug her fingertips into Thor’s exposed, muscular chest and dragged them down his abdomen, leaving long welted streaks along his David-like torso. Thor winced and hissed under her but didn’t stop pushing into her rhythmically with his ever-hardening bulge. 

     “When…was the last time…Ohhhh…” The end of Natasha’s sentence escaped her, but Thor understood. 

     “You wish…for me to recount tales…of my past lovers… _now?”_ He spoke between breaths dragged into his lungs. For a mortal, she sure knew how to make a god _work_. 

     “It’s just that you seem so starved…even accounting for the viagra…” She chuckled and Thor could feel the vibrations murmur through where their bodies met. It made him shudder and a flicker of something warmer than lust breathed briefly in his heart. 

     “My dear Lady Natasha,” Thor reached up and touched a broad hand to her cheek. She slowed her hips to a near-still, gentle roll. “I could have made love a thousand times this past day to you and still greeted you with the virility and eagerness I display now. You inspire…something, I know not exactly what, but you inspire something quite grand within me.”

     “The word you’re looking for is horny.” Natasha said with a grin.

 _“No,”_ Thought Thor, _“Well, yes, but…you are so much more extraordinary than for which you give yourself credit.”_

     He kept this thought to himself as Natasha kicked up the pace again and he was lost in ecstasy, words failing him under her.

     Thor balled his fists into the long fibers of the white rug underneath them as Natasha braced her palms against his marked chest, leaning down and marking it further with her teeth. He hissed in a breath and bucked into her, eliciting a sharp gasp, but not slowing her progress of sucking a deep bruise into life under his collarbone.

     “Do you intend to brand me as your own?” Natasha surfaced with a pop from the darkening circle on his chest.

     “Maybe.” She said, running her tongue over the bruise. Thor sighed, enjoying the soft, damp, gentle touch after such rough treatment by her teeth. “Would you have an issue if I did?”

     “Brand me as your own? Assuredly not. You are…” Thor winked at her. “…worthy of my mighty hammer, are you not?”

     “…There’s gotta be a gag lying around here somewhere.”

     Thor laughed, a true Asgardian laugh, deep and booming.

     “Do I breed such contempt within you that you wish to remove my powers of speech?”

     “Only when you call your dick your hammer.”

     “What? Is it not…hard?” He pushed into her again and Natasha clawed her nails against his chest, letting a whine escape her, uncharacteristically. “Is it not…impressive?” His hands slid down her sides and held her hips in place as he slid deep into her again. “Does it not heave and thrust?” He matched his words and gave Natasha’s g-spot multiple long, deep presses. “Or inspire electricity to run through your veins?” He wrapped his thick arms around her and held her to his chest as he pounded into her, all the while whispering, teeth to her ear, about how long he had wanted her, how hot his blood ran through his veins every time he had sighted her, how his cock throbbed, hot and hard, inside of her and ever wanted more, no matter how many times he thrust into her. 

     Natahsa would never ever tell him that it was his Asgardian dirty talk that brought her to climax. She reared back and a long, sinful moan slid between her lips. Thor raised an eyebrow and grinned, knowing what came next. 

     “Oh god, don’t stop! Don’t stop don’t stop don’t stop! Yes, oh god! God! Yes! Harder! Hardeeerrr! Oh god yes!” Natasha’s core tightened and she felt the pull of her muscles draw downward and began to shudder and spasm. Thor groaned under her as he felt her tighten around him, drawing ever nearer to climax himself. 

     “Lady N-Natasha…where…where shall I…?” He began, not sure how to phrase it delicately. 

     “Wherever you waaaaaaant, thunder boy, just don’t stop….ohhhhhhh…!”

     Well then. 

     Thor waited for her to orgasm first, not without some difficulty on his part. The undulating, constricting, intoxicating motions of Natasha’s insides as she reached her peak on top of him were very hard not to join in on himself, but he wanted to wait for her. He wanted her to know, at least in this sense, that this wasn't just a “booty call.”

     As Natasha heaved and gasped atop him, palms weakly pressed to his chest, hips gently rocking against his more powerful thrusts, Thor whispered to her,

     “I am yours, I have been branded as such and shall wear these proudly…and now…is the time…when I give it all to you…” His brows peaked and he squeezed his eyes tightly shut as he felt the exquisite draining sensation pour through him and into Natasha. He shuddered and soundlessly opened his mouth wide, arching his spine and lifting Natasha another few inches away from the sweat-dampened, expensive rug. 

     He couldn’t draw in a breath for a few moments after he had nothing left to give, still suspended in orgasm under Natasha. 

     “…You okay?” She asked after a pause.

     He gasped in a breath and fell to the rug, holding Natasha weakly to him as he drew in breath after ragged, blissful breath. 

     “Oh, Lady Natasha…” Thor lifted his head from the rug and looked at her, touching a hand again to her cheek. “I am so much more than that.” 

     She chuckled and, their bodies still connected, the vibrations ran through her love-softened womanhood into him. Thor’s insides knotted up suddenly. 

    "I am so telling Tony you don't fudge your numbers." Natasha chuckled again and slowly repositioned herself so she was next to him on the white rug, one arm thrown over Thor's chest. 

 “Yes, please do." He replied. He chewed his tongue before continuing, "I believe I owe you a great many thanks, Lady Natasha. This…this was…”

     “I know you don’t want to think of it as a booty call.” She interjected. “Which I would actually prefer if you didn’t think of it that way. You’re too sweet to love ‘em and leave ‘em.”

     Thor raised an eyebrow.

     “Leave them? Leave _you_? How could I? You are extraordinary! And I believe that, at least until these marks of yours fade, I am bound to you as your own, am I not?” 

     Natasha blinked, blindsided by his naiveté. For once she was at a loss for words.

     “Well…I wouldn’t mind doing this again before they do fade, if that’s what you mean.”

     Thor chuckled.

     “Of course, my Lady. My hammer is yours!”

     “Okay I _know_ I have a gag around here somewhere.” 

     They laughed together for a few moments before contentedly laying with each other, naked, sweaty, and radiant. 

     “…Shower?” Natasha offered after a few heart beats.

     “You wish for me to make it rain? Now?”

     “Oh my god, Thor.” 

     “If that is what you wish, I shall gladly compl—“

     Natasha covered his mouth with a kiss before wordlessly standing, tall and beautiful above him, and offering him a hand. Thor took it and stood, gently kissing the top of her head before allowing her to lead him to the shower.

     He would make it rain later anyway, just to cover his bases. 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you guys for your readership! There are definitely at least two more fics as part of the "How the Mighty Fall in Love" series incoming, so keep an eye out. You might want to keep an eye out for a bonus chapter to this fic, as well! I am having so much fun writing this one in particular, I might just have to write one more chapter!


	6. Bonus Chapter: My Heart is the Worst Kind of Weapon

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> You guys got me, I had to write a bonus chapter. I just enjoyed this fic so much, I hope you did too! Parts two and three will be on their way soon, perhaps followed by more, so be sure to keep an eye out!

     The shower was freezing for a few moments; heating the water for the entirety of the Avengers’ Tower was quite a task. Natasha bore the cold without flinching, but Thor hissed and danced around, standing on tiptoe to try and avoid the frigid stream.  
     “The god of thunder can’t handle a little cold water?” Natasha teased, filling her hand with water and splashing it in Thor’s direction. He yelped and took another step back in Natasha’s large shower.  
     “You force me to act so undignified! I simply prefer a warmer ablution.” He pursed his lips and took a measured step forward as the water slowly heated. His fingers flexed tentatively before he reached forward and gently ran his palm along the curve of Natasha’s hip. She smiled over her shoulder at him.  
     “You seemed to be a fan of these.” She said, leaning into his touch.  
     “I…er…yes?” Thor blushed again. “They…assist quite a great deal in the um…heh.”  
     “Fucking?”  
     “I was going to say lovemaking, but…I figured that word would elicit feelings of discomfort from you.”  
     Natasha turned to him, the water dampening her burgundy hair. “Why do you think that?” She asked, her eyebrows peaking. Thor thought for a moment.  
     “Because you seem to…wish for some degree of personal detachment from such things. Have I misread you?”  
     She paused, the silence filled only by the sound of Thor’s deep breathing and the water pattering down onto Natasha’s skin.  
     “No.” She answered, “You’re right. It…would be easier to call it fucking rather than lovemaking.” Her eyes cast downward and she turned back to the water, wetting her face and slicking her hair back. Thor watched her, brows furrowed in sudden concern.  
     “Natasha?”  
     She turned back to him, Eyelashes damp and clumping, giving her the look of a porcelain doll, beautiful, intricate, and suddenly fragile.  
     “Hm?”  
     “…I,” Thor began, trying to collect his thoughts and correctly form what he wanted to say. “I realize your…set of skills might require a degree of distance from such things as involvement with others, but…I know not how you do it.” It was Thor’s turn to examine the tiled floor of the shower. “I desire the touch of another with such fervidity so frequently. Perhaps it is simply my Asgardian upbringing, but contact with others, even…even intimacy with some, is something I cannot live without. May I ask how you do?…Natasha…?”  
     She wasn’t looking at him. Her back was turned and she was letting the water shower over her collarbones and stream down her legs. She was tensed and silent and…was she angry? Crying? Contemplative? Thor had no idea.  
     “…Natahsa…if…if I have said something to offend—”  
     She turned and buried her face into Thor’s damp chest. He almost took a step back in shock.  
     “Lady Natasha, please, tell me what ails you.” He would touch a hand under her chin to lift her face to his, but he knew Natasha would look at him when she was ready to be seen.  
     “It isn’t easy.”  
     “Beg pardon?”  
     “Living without intimacy. It’s not easy.” She spoke into his chest, muffled. “It’s what I need to do to do my job, though. So I do it.” She looked up at him then, tiny in stature compared to Thor, but still a larger presence, as she was when she first approached him at her bar. Thor’s insides knotted like it was the first time she was so close to him. Perhaps it was.  
     “If you should desire to ever stray from that way of life, my dear Natasha, I am yours for the taking.” He said, quite filled with honesty, before hesitantly placing a kiss on her lips.  
     He half expected her to pull away. To protest the level of closeness this kiss exhibited, not at all like the crushing, predatory kisses they had shared not minutes before while they were coupled together on the floor. She didn’t, though. She allowed him to kiss her, deep and long, as the shower pattered away over them and onto the floor.  
     Thor swallowed and broke the kiss slowly, opening his eyes and looking into Natasha’s strikingly blue ones.  
     “Don’t you dare make me fall for you.” She said after a moment.  
     “I fear I cannot promise such a thing.” Thor replied with a chuckle before kissing her again. This time Natasha stood on her tiptoes and wrapped her long arms around Thor’s broad shoulders, pressing her body flush with his. Thor encircled her waist with his arms and lifted her clean off the tiled floor of the shower, never breaking the kiss.  
     Natasha yelped into Thor’s mouth and wrapped her thighs around his waist, gripping him hard and constricting Thor’s breathing. He groaned into the kiss and felt a stirring down below where Natasha was clinging to his middle. She felt it too, rubbing against her wet skin. She broke the kiss and mischievously eyed him like a predator eyeing lunch.  
     “Round two?” She asked.  
     “I heartily agree.” He replied with a laugh and kissed her again.


End file.
